Europa
by channymy
Summary: What if Panem was not the only one participating in the Hunger Games? What if there were other countries like Panem? Katniss and Peeta are now 50 years old with two children but their journey is far from over. Believe me, it gets interesting...
1. Time Passing

EUROPA

FAST FORWARD

KATNISS

Its been almost twenty-five years since the last hunger games, the rebellion and my days as the Mockingjay. I've grown old, so has Peeta and the children. Peeta still looking as handsome as I first saw him is now 50, greying and his face etched with signs of age but father time has not taken away the shimmer in his bright blue eyes. The eyes I fell in love with. Primrose, named after my sister is now 18 and Sabastien is now 16. Time has gone by impossibly fast to the point I cannot comprehend.

Life has been really quite dreary lately. District 12 isn't what it used to be, even

though the population is growing. It's like everyone is living in fear, no matter how minute it is. It's as though the older ones instilled it in the younger generation. Even so, they will never know the fear that we had to go through. They learn it at school but still cannot comprehend the fact of what the Hunger Games were about. Prim and Bastien know how Peeta and I, their parents contributed and practically stated the revolution and all the glory bits; but I am so sure that till now they don't fully grasp the pain , fear,anguish and sorrow we felt. It is as though I am undermining them, but it's the exact opposite. Maybe its better if they only knew the good bits and continued on their life happy knowing that mum and dad were the faces of the rebellion but deep down inside I know they wonder why I still wake up screaming almost every night.

Days now are spent with Peeta by the lake just relaxing. Often times I hunt while Peeta paints. We both try to stay fit. We still live in Victor's village next to Haymitch who is getting really elderly now. He comes over ever so often for dinner. We are like family. Sometimes, we take trips to Capitol or the different districts to let the children see the differnet landmarks or hear stories about the Rebellion. What can I say, Peeta has been amazing. I have been immensely happy and I cannot imagine a life without him. Relapses seldom occur anymore, so you could say our lives got back on track .

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice bellows.

He's downstairs. Probably painting.

'What's the matter?" I yell back. I am really not in the mood for all this nonsense kissy, lovey, I might die soon nonsense he's been up to lately. Its nice sometimes but I think his age is finally setting in to him and ever since the children have been travelling on their own lately, I figure he's been lonely.

"I have a surprise for you! Come downstairs!"

Giving in, I drop whatever it is I'm doing to see this surprise. I am after all curious. What could get him so hyped up?

When I got downstairs, I was surprised by a blindfold covering my eyes.

"What are you doing, Peeta?" I say giggling

He doesn't do this often so it must be a really big surprise. It must be the reason why he's been in the kitchen all day. I hope it's a huge pile of cheese buns.

"You are going to have to find out soon enough" He says with a childish smirk I can identify even with my eyes blindfolded.

A warmth spreads towards my chest as I can feel his lips nearing mine. Electric shocks spread around my body when he starts kissing me all over.

"You know, you are beautiful Katniss. Still as beautiful as the first time I saw you. " his voice full of sincerity and love. I can't help but smile.

"You too are as dashing as ever. So are you going to show me my surprise or not?" I exclaim impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I hope you like it!" I can hear the anticipation in his voice as he pulls off the blindfold.

There in front of me was the most beautiful cake I have ever seen. A triple layered cake with drapes of colours. Intricate flowers lined the ivory background of it. On its peak lay a little chocolate card saying 'Happy Anniversary!'. I am completely in shock but my mind is puzzled because our wedding anniversary isn't in six months!

"Oh my goodness! It is beautiful! But I think you must be mistaken… Our anniversary is in six months Peeta."

He gives out the cutest smirk ever.

"I knew that. It's just today around fourty three years ago I laid my eyes on the most beautiful girl outside the bakery scavenging for food. Ever since that moment I fell in love with you Katniss." He says full of emotion. I am so shocked and overwhelmed with joy that he remembered that my eyes fill with tears.

"Peeta… I don't know what to say" I am completely speechless. He just stands there looking at me as though he is amused with my reaction. On his face, a cheeky smile begins to form

"Maybe, I don't want you to say anything at all." With that he swoops me off my feet and twirls me, dropping me on the couch.

"I love you Katniss, you have no idea" his voice is filled with sincerity and love. He buries his face in my hair and we just lie there for the moment. I am completely speechless, wondering what I did to deserve a man this good.

Just in that moment, Haymitch bursts through the door talking to someone. Both Peeta and I jump up. Hair still ruffled we try to look at least somewhat presentable. It was obvious that Haymitch has walked in on us countless times, but the look on the girls' face which he brought over seemed surprised.

"Uhm, I could bring her back another time if you two are still at it." Haymitch says in an awkward tone, still with a drink in his hand.

The girl looked no older than seventeen. She wore a red silk top over what seemed to be high waisted pants. It was obvious from her stature that she was strong and fight worthy but her extremely long demure brown hair suggested that she must not have done a lot of fighting since her hair could have easily used against her.

"Yea, if you guys are … busy, I have lots of time" she says, her voice sweet like honey but having a very strange accent to it. Almost like the Capitol's but sort of thicker.

"Oh no, it's fine, we were just… celebrating."Peeta breaks the awkward silence "It's just Haymitch here didn't say anything about bringing over company." I admire Peeta's ability to keep cool in really awkward situations.


	2. Lilly

I just stand there, trying to suss out this girl. Has Haymitch decided he would become one of those men with younger women? Is she related to him somehow? Finally I cease my curiosity and manage to speak.

"Well, you are welcome to sit down. " Her eyes sparkle as though she found hope. That's the only way I can put it. Now I just need to find out what she is doing here.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for just barging in like this without notice. It's just I was in a rush and I didn't know where the two of you lived and there was a problem with the hovercraft…" I don't think I ave ever seen someone talk that fast. She must have realised how everyone was staring at her because se began to slow down and trail off..

"I'm sorry, its just when I'm nervous, I begin to rammble.. She says sheepishly with the cutest smile I have ever seen.

"Tea?" Peeta says, again trying to break the silence.

"Oh yes please." She tells him and Peeta runs off to the kitchen. I realise that Haymitch is still standing by the door.

"You know, Haymitch, you can sit down" I say to him. It was as though I caught him off guard and broke him away from his daydreams.

"Hmmm, right." He says in a raspy voice. Right at that moment Peeta comes flying in with the tray and four cups. They were my mothers and were one of the few things we salvaged. The girl looks up from whatever shes doing with the loose threads on the shirt to thank him when Peeta passes her the cup and saucer.

"I'm sorry for being awfully rude, My name is Lilly Devereux and well its taken me a great deal of effort for me to get here to District 12." She says. She begins to take on a serious persona and not one of shyness anymore.

"Which District are you from then? " I was curious to know , but judging from her hair and eyes I would say District 8. Her eyes looked almost exactly like Rue's but darker.

"Look, what I am about to say might shake the basic foundation of whatever you know about Panem. " Im curious now. "You, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have become legends not only in Panem." Is the implying that there are others out there that do not live in Panem? I can sense Peeta is curious too.

"Now, answering your earlier question, I am not from any of your districts neither am I from Panem at all. I come from a place which used to be olden days Europe which is now known as Europa." I hear Peeta choke on his tea next to me. Haymitch on the other hand takes another drink.

"Haymitch, you knew about this?" I inquire.

"Well to some degree, sweetheart." He says as though guilty.

"So What brings you here Lilly?" Peeta asks while bringing a cookie to his lips. I could see that Lilly seemed a little uncomfortable with this question.

"Well, you see the reason I've come this distance is to see you guys." Peeta chokes again. I look at him and he gives me one of those million dollar smiles. I smile back and give him a shove. I look back at Lilly and see her smiling at us.

"You two make a handsome couple, the pictures do you both no justice" She says with a smile.

"Thank you. So please continue." She nods and takes another sip of her tea before she begins.

"You see when Europa was still Europe, a massive economic downfall made the population go into recession and everyone was poor. Only those who were insanely rich could stay in their houses. Bear in mind this all happened before North America or Panem was hit. So after awhile people were desperate for money and food. The monarchy at that point split up Europa into precincts one to fifteen. It was supposedly easier to build up the economy with each precinct doing a specific job. I come from Britannia or Precinct 4 which is steelwork and welding. Anyways, after awhile the rich began getting bored. They wanted to spend their money on something other than the precincts, so they devised the Hunger games."

What is going on? I have long forgotten the games or at least tried to. What was she going to say next?

"At first only criminals were sent to battle for the death. The winner was given freedom and riches to share with their district. Of course that rarely happened. After awhile not many people committed crimes because they feared being sent to the games. Soon, by the 25th games there weren't enough participants and that is when they began having 'lucky' draws on teenagers aged sixteen to nineteen. The same rules were presented but the only difference was the people had to join once they were chosen, no exceptions. Every twenty five years a 'twist' in the rules would be allowed in the games. Now, this is where you play in. By around the 80th games, your president came to visit Euopa. It's apparent now, he wasn't as original with his ideas. It was around the time when the initial rebellion of North America was occurring."

This is so confusing. Did she come here just to give us a history lesson? Bring us more pain?

"Well tell them what else you told me , sweetheart." Haymitch says, breaking the silence.

Nothing could shock me anymore after what I just heard from her about the Hunger Games. I could feel Peeta uncomfortable next to me.

"You've come this far, you might as well tell us everything " I say since she's delaying. There must be more to it.

"You see, I didn't come here to tell you about Europa." Her eyes darken with seriousness. I know she's getting to the point. "I came here to ask for your help."


	3. Europa

Strangely, it was as though I knew this was coming. It was as though I'd dreamed of it and just forgot.

"I don't think I understand." Peeta chokes out.

"Let the girl speak!" Haymitch mutters before taking another swig of his drink.

Lilly nods and I notice the sadness in her face.

She begins to speak again , "You see, names are drawn two months before the games begin. To my understanding Mrs Mellark, you had a little sister named Primrose"

She knew.I slowly nod, trying to push out all the memories of Prim and her death.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm sure you are privy to what it feels like to lose a sister, so bear with me when I say I never wish to lose mine." Her face drops into deeper sadness, It doesn't take a fool to know this is about her sister.

Peeta seems to be in his own world, thinking. I would be too if I wasn't too curious to know what the next thing Lilly is going to say.

"Four days ago my sister's name was drawn to represent Britannia for the 225th Hunger Games. Now, I know for a fact that this wasn't by chance." A single tear rolls down her face.

I don't think anyone knew what to say. I pass her a handkerchief.

"Thank you" she says while wipes the tears "I didn't plan to be this emotional"

Immediately my mind snapped, "Why didn't you just volunteer if you cared so much?"

Peeta places him hand over mine. What? It's true. She didn't seem offended.

" I tried, I really did" more tears roll down her face. "But you see… God! This is terrible!" She is clearly distraught.

Peeta gets up quickly. Ever since his hijacking, people crying profusely makes him uncomfortable.

"I'll make more tea." His voice is mousey as he walks away

"You go do that." Haymitch looks as though he's going to pass out

" I… I'm sorry. It's just there's been a lot of stress lately …" Her brown eyes are clouded with pain. I can relate to the pain I see in her.

"It's okay, continue whenever you can" I sympathize with her. I must have looked like that when I lost Prim. But wait, didn't she say she didn't want to lose her sister? Implying her sister is still breathing. Hmmmm, what could be possibly happening ? I'm confused.  
>After blowing her nose and having a breather, she begins talking again.<p>

"I didn't expect to get that emotional" she chuckles" I'm sorry again."

"It's no worries… Really" Peeta says bring over the fresh batch of tea.

Her smile lights up her whole face. It's the kind of smile that expresses appreciation.

"Well, I should probably continue." She takes another sip of her tea before continuing. Haymitch is on the couch sprawled out and passed out… Typical…

"Okay, so continuing, four days ago was the draw. My sister was chosen. Please believe me Katniss, I tried my best. I volunteered and protested but once someone is drawn, their fate is sealed. Especially Chrys'." I know exactly how she feels. I can easily say been there, done that.

"What does that have to do with us?" I realise now that it sounded much harsher than it was in my mind. Peeta realises too

"Katniss!" he scowls. I guess he's right.

"I'm sorry I didn't –" she interrupted me before I could finish.

"It's okay, I completely understand. Really." I feel bad now. She almost reminds me of Peeta. The way she speaks.

"Please, continue" Peeta says.

"Uhm okay, well, since this year is the 225th game it's what Panem considers the Quarter Quell. For us its 'The Term'. I honestly don't know why but it is. " Quarter Quell? This brings back many bad memories.

"Each term, a new rule is introduced or an allowance is given only for that term. For this term, representatives are allowed to choose their own mentors. I want you two to be Chrys' mentors."

"Whaaat? I don't know if you realised but we are out of this whole Hunger Games , Rebellion thing!" I couldn't contain my anger. What if they hurt Sabastien or Prim or Peeta! Never mind me!

"Katniss, calm down." Peeta rubs my back as I bury my face in my hands Just when I thought it was all over. I raise my head and see Lilly nodding. I don't think I could take it… On the other hand, who else would she and her sister have? I'm so confused… I don't know what to do. Peeta just keeps quiet. I don't know what's going through his mind.

"I understand it's a lot to ask from anyone, especially you but you have no idea how much Chrys means to me.." Her voice begins to crack " how much she means to Europa"

This girl is really making my head spin. What does her sister mean to Europa?

"Again, I don't understand." Peeta speaks out. I know he's as confused as I am." How does your sister tie back to Europa; to us?"

"You see, Europa is ruled by a monarch." Her voice begins to quiver" Currently Queen Violet. She controls everything; from the games to the rations of food and money given to each precinct." I could see the hatred in her eyes.

"How does this relate back to everything?" I wonder.. Haymitch begins to stir.

"Queen Victoria is dying of cancer and soon someone will have to step in her place. An heir." She takes a sip of her tea which is now cold. " I'm the next in line."

Bam! Another shocker! This is too much to comprehend. Her sister?

"Yes I know it's a lot to digest. This is how it connects back to my sister, I'm dying too. Slow degenerative disease. Nobody knows but the Queen. Slipped me a poison a few months ago and been fighting it ever since." She wipes of a stray tear from her face.

I cant believe this woman, strong, beautiful with bold feature is dying. What would happen to her family? I somehow can relate to her. She must be terrified.

"But why would your own mother want to kill you?" I can hear the sadness in Peeta's voice. He's affected too.

"Well, because she knows I despise the Hunger Games. Because when I ascend to the throne that would be the first thing I'd change. She knows this would cause a riot amongst the rich and she would lose whatever funding and riches she's gained from the precincts."

This seems logical. It's understandable. I still don't know if I want to help though. What if it doesn't work out as planned? What if Peeta or the kids get hurt?

"Naturally when I die, if I don't have any offspring, Chrys is the next in line. She knows that Chrys has the same views as me. The only option is to take her out, thus the Hunger games."

This poor girl, not only is she dying, she might lose her sister too.. Her Prim.

"Assuming Chrys is not able to ascend, who does?" Peeta asks such good questions. Things I would never think of.

She looks so tired.

"Next in line is my cousin, Morgan. Exactly like my mother. Pro Hunger games and thinks that the precincts are getting too much money as it is." She places her cup onto the table,"If you've think you've seen a monster, then you haven't seen anything yet. Describing Morgan as a monster is an understatement."

A/N Thank you so much for reading! I just posted the first three chapters! Please tlet me know if there are any corrections etc. Please review. I really would appreciate it if you put in your two sense worth… - Really

Love,

CP


	4. Help

Could her cousin be as bad as she says he is? I don't know. I've seen a lot of evil in my time. I don't understand how people can be pro Hunger Games .The deaths of innocent people for the sake of entertainment is just disgusting. Greed is probably the motivation but I still look for an underlying truth that maybe it's in their blood or personality.

"So what do you want from us?" I manage to sputter out even though I'm still in shock.

Her eyes bore into my face like daggers,

"Like I mentioned earlier, representatives are allowed to pick their own mentors." She stares out the window. "I need both of your help to keep Chrys alive. The whole of Europa depends on it. I understand what you have been through and the pain you've suffered but Chrys needs you and I'm afraid you are the only hope she has to stay alive."

My mind immediately flickers to Peeta, Prim and Sabastien. Never mind me, but what if something happened to them. I would not be able to forgive myself let alone anyone else. She just stares at both Peeta and I. It's as if she's trying to suss out any hope of us agreeing. I personally don't know at this point.

"Crazy, that's what I was thinking" Haymitch shakes off whatever sleep he had. He must have heard her proposition before she told us " I told her only an idiot would do it."

Lilly's eyes begin to sadden. I really don't know what I'm going to do. In that instant Peeta speaks up.  
>"Lilly, I don't think you understand the consequences for us if we take up your offer." Peeta's voice is full of sincerity. "We have children now and both Katniss and I have lost loved ones before. I for one don't want to go through it again. Especially not with my children." Peeta makes the point that I've been thinking of throughout this conversation. My children. Losing them would not only be devastating but it would most certainly kill me too.<p>

"I understand your concerns Peeta but when your president came to Europa, a treaty was signed making sure no citizen of Panem can be harmed on Europa's grounds. Now, by the time you arrive back to Panem, if this all works out, Chrys would be the rightful ruler and no harm will befall you. I give you my word." Her voice is so reassuring but my mind is still undecided. "I would advise that if you do take up my offer to take everyone you love to Europa, whether it be your children, parents or… Haymitch. I assure you, I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you. Even if it costs my life." She sounds so sincere. If I were to follow my gut, I would say yes immediately but Peeta and I need to talk this through first. Her eyes begin to tear again. I know shes going through a tough time. I completely understand. I don't know if I could stay as sane as she is if I were in her position.

"Please, I'm not asking you, but instead I'm begging you. I can't lose my sister." She begins to cry again. I don't think I can handle anymore crying quite honestly. "I will give you anything you desire. Anything in my power; you ask for it, I'll get it." My mind is spinning right now. I want to help but what if it turns out like the Capitol all over again? I know Peeta must be just as confused as I am about what to do. He is after all the compassionate one.

Haymitch begins to stir and then sits right up before belching.

"I told her I'd do whatever you decide to do" he tries to lick every drop of liquor in his now empty bottle and goes to throw it away. Typical of him to have us make up his mind for him.

Peeta loses his thought trail and begins to speak again. His voice is raspier than usual.

"I do hope you don't expect us to make a decision right at this moment." Peeta is right.

"I don't. I know the amount of pressure you are in and all this information isn't exactly the easiest to digest." Something seems to bother her but I just can't seem to put my finger on what.

"Before you make any commitments, I see fit that I should tell you the other representative is no other than my cousin himself. He's an avid hunter and is very skilled with sword fighting." I don't see why it should be a big deal. As long as I can have time to train her sister enough, sword fighting would be the least of her worries. "And there is something else, Morgan has enlisted your friend Gale Hawthorne as his mentor."

WHAT? Gale? The last time I talked to him it had been in District 13 and now he's training her cousin? Today of all days! All this bloody drama.!I manage to calm myself. The thought of Gale along brings back memories of Prim. Right at that second Sabastien walks through the door.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home! Brought back some cheese buns from the bakery for you guys!"

He's back early today.

In unison, both Peeta and I yell out.

"Sabastiesn, go to your room!"

I could see the shock on his face as he's walking into the living room. Lilly turns around.

"Uhm, okay." he looks stunned "I'll be in my room then"

I could hear his footsteps as he's jogging up to his room.

"He looks very much like you Peeta." Lilly says smiling. Oh how I know Sabastien looks like Peeta. Same blue eyes, same smile, same everything. He's grown up so fast.

"Thank you" Peeta says.

Things are quiet for a minute or two. Im thinking of all the pros and cons of this situation. Everyone else is probably doing the same. Probably not Haymitch though. He's usually in his own dream land.

"Chrys is the sweetest person you will ever meet." A smile creeps onto her face. I think this is the first time I've seen her smile. It lights up her whole face. " I remember when we were young my uncle caught a rabbit for us to eat. I can still remember this horrified look on her face due to all the blood." She giggles. This brings back so many memories of Prim.

At that moment my thought trail was interrupted by a sudden beeping.

"Crap!" Lilly exclaims as she pulls out what seems to be a comunicuff "I didn't expect her to be here this soon! I have to hide" She jumps out of her seat and runs to hide behind the kitchen island.

"Who's coming? Why are you hiding?" Peeta is as surprised as I am I suppose. He jolts up. At that instant someone walks by the window.

"Chrys is here! She was supposed to talk to you guys but I knew she was going to find every excuse for you not to help her so I came first" She's sort of whispering really loudly. At that instant there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it" I say. I was curious to meet her sister

"Oh Katniss, My sister doesn't know about my… condition." Her voice lowers and I know she's serious "It's best if we don't reveal that." She crawls back behind the island of the kitchen.

I understand why she wouldn't tell her sister. Something like that would be devastating to hear. Especially if you knew it was your own mother who caused it. Another knock.

"Coming!" I exclaim. I quicken my pace.

The doorknob feels cold against my hand. I turn he knob slowly, vaguely knowing what im going to find.

"Is this the residence of Katniss and Peeeta Mellark?" There she stood. A perfect image of Lilly herself.

/

**A/N : Thanks so much for reading! Please review. This took me so long to write! Unfortunately I've contracted the stomach flu. The plot will thicken I assure you! I've got it all planned out in my head!**

**Cheers**

**CP**


	5. Chrys

A shock it came to see her look **exactly **like Lilly. I guess I just wasn't expecting that. I don't even know what I was expecting. I couldn't find words to speak. She had the exact same height, body build even the same colour hair and eyes. The only difference was her hair is cut in a short bop. I can hear Peeta's footsteps approaching the door.

"What's the ma-' he too stand there with a shocked look on his face. I guess it's not only me that thinks Lilly and Chrys look too alike.

"Lilly is here isn't she?" Chrys' face resigns to exasperation. "I know that look. we have that kind of effect on people who haven't seen how alike we look."

I still couldn't shake the feeling of shock. Peeta stands right next to me mouth gaping open. He looks so innocent.

"If you don't mind me, is it alright if I come in?" her face breaks out into a smile. I could easily say that her smile could probably bring on spring in the dead of winter.

"What is going on?" I can hear Sabastien's voice come closer and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Well, shouldn't we let her in? Uhm, and dad.. Close your mouth. Flies can fly in."

I don't know why but I just burst out laughing at that point. The irony of twins, and Sabastien. This is an interesting day.

"Come in, come in!"I say while giggling. Peeta has the cutest sheepish grin on his face. I cant help but kiss him. Behind us, I can hear Sabastien talk to Chrys.

"Soooo, umm, you are Chrys. I overheard my parents talking, I'm their son." Are you serious? He's trying to flirt with her? Wow, he's bad. I can hear Chrys laughing already. This is rather entertaining though. Peeta and I purposely walk slower." Well yea, Im their son , Sabastien.."

She laughing. My goodness. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. " her voice as sweet as honey. She extends her arm to give him a handshake. At this point, Peeta and I have turned around to marvel at how much our son has become a Casanova.

Well at least she isn't being too hard on him.

Just when I think its safe to proceed he sputters out the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I think Peeta's jaw drops again.

"What lotion do you use.. I mean you hands are really soft and .." he turns around to us "What are you two looking at?" Peeta and I burst out laughing. I think this is the most entertainment I've had in years! Sabastien's face turns tomato red. Oh goodness. Even Chrys can't help laughing.

"Well come this way to the living room" Peeta says still giggling.

She sits down next to the now snoring Haymitch. If we do take up this offer, what are we going to do with him. It surprises me that he hasn't died of lung cancer a long time ago.

" You have a beautiful home Mr and Mrs Mellark" Even though I barely know her, I can see that she is what Lilly makes her out to be. Soft spoken and kind. Sometimes it's all in the face.

"Thanks you, just call us by Peeta and Katniss. Really, you don't have to be so formal." Peeta answers. I think he too feels the same way about Chrys.

"Well okay then Peeta. Im sorry for being awfully rude, my name is Chrysanthemum Devereux; or Chrys for short. Im pretty sure you knew that." Oh goodness, all thanks to , what is wrong with these people all named after flowers? "Lilly! You can come out now you know!" Well, no use hiding anymore is there?

Lilly jumps out from behind the counter.

"Oh Chrys! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you." You could immediately detect the sarcasm. Lilly lets out a half sigh, half giggle. Before getting up from her seat.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you.." Both girls approach each other and plant a kiss on each cheek. With them side by side, I can see even more similarities between them, apart from the hair. If I hadn't known better, I would have assumed they were clones. I look over to Sabastien where he has his mouth gaping open. I guess he didn't realis they were twins till now.

"Sabastien!" Peeta calls out"Close your mouth flies can fly in!" Ah, Peeta and his smart alec comments. Both girls sit down next to each other on the couch parallel to Peeta and I. Sabastien is just staring at them . Typical male.

"So I trust my sister here has explained to you about me representing Britannia for the annual Hunger Games?" She clearly has no idea whats been going on behind the seams. How her sister has been protecting her all this while.

"Yes she has." I answer. "Oh and Sabastien, go to your room. We will discuss this as a family later."

Sabastien mumbles something under his breath and proceeds to walk up the staircase.

"I don't understand why she is so adamant about you two being my mentors this hunger games.I feel as though I'm missing something. " Oh dear, you are missing a lot. I wonder how its going to affect her when this is all over. For her to find out her sister practically gave up her life to save hers.

"Well I suppose to give you a fighting chance at survival. I know if my sister was in your position right now I would go to the ends of the earth just to make sure she lives" Images of Prim fill my mind, from the day I volunteered for her to the last expression on her face before she died. Only a sister could understand a sister's love.

Lilly is in deep thought now judging from her glazed expression.

"I know, and I understand but the thought of bothering you two, after all you've been through just doesn't seem right." I didn't really mind. If not for them I wouldn't have a clue about Europa." Please don't think that I- we expect an immediate answer. Take all the time you need." Her eyes are filled with concern. I feel for her. For some strange reason I too feel the need to protect this girl.

"I'm sure we will come to a decision by tomorrow morning" Peeta speaks up. Careful deliberations are in order. No matter how tempting it may be to just pack up our bags and go, we have to consider consequences and who we would bring as well.

"Well we leave tomorrow at midday. You could meet us at the forest where we placed our hovercrafts." Lilly suggested "We'll wait for you, if you arrive; and if you don't, well we'll find some other way. " Lilly's voice drops in pitch. Her face is sad again, probably thinking about everything.

"Well, we best be on our way. You two have a long night ahead of you. Please don't think have to do it for me" her eyes, innocent. "Lilly will make an amazing queen someday , Im just backup. She smiles and gets up. Both Peeta and I walk Lilly and Chrys to the door.

"Thanks again for everything." Lilly sputters out" Im sorry for coming unannounced."

This girl knows how to pull at my heart strings.

"Its really no problem" both Peeta and I say. I close the door behind them and turn to Peeta.

"So? What do you think?" I ask hoping to get an honest answer.

"I think we should do it." Is the reply.


	6. The Talk

In a way, I was sort of relieved Peeta said that. I knew deep down I wanted to help. How else would Chrys have a chance to survive? I was also curious to see and ask Gale what the hell was going on. The girls have grown on me- im not normally like this. I don't know how or why but they have.

Peeta gazes into my eyes searching for approval. I nod.

"Who do we bring?" I know it was a stupid question to ask but my mind is not sane enough to think of everyone at this moment. I wanted to hear his voice.  
>"Well the children obviously… each other … definitely Haymitch, who could forget him.. Wait, he's still on the couch isn't he?"<p>

I couldn't help but smile at smart Alec antics. I love this man.

"We should probably start getting assembled. Ill talk to Sabastien, you call Prim?"

Multitasking- one of my many assets I've learned from being a mother.

Peeta nods and gives me a kiss before walking away.

I walk up the staircase, hand on railing, feeling every crevice on the old wooden railings. I remember as though it was yesterday when Peeta and I first moved in. I walk over to Sabastien's room which once used to be a library where Peeta and I used to have endless conversations in. I slightly knock on the door.

"Yes?" Sabastien yells from within. Ah, the glory of parenthood.

"May I come in?" I ask

"Well, Im kind of busy. Maybe later!" He replies. Sarcastic bugger. When I was his age I had to be in the Hunger Games. There was no time to be stupid. A thought came to mind about something he would pass to open the door for.

"Well, okay then. I was just going to talk to you about Chrys; guess not." I walk away slowly from the door knowing he will open it any second. One, Two, Thr-

The door opens "Well, I guess I could squeeze you in"

Greaat, now I have to resort to bribing my son to have him talk to me. I walk into his room. It's in military order, all thanks to me. I sit down on the edge of his bed.

"So, whats going on?" He asks with intriguing blue eyes. His fathers eyes.

I explained to him the whole situation of Europa, Chrys and Lilly. Shock is drawn all over his face. My face must have looked the same way as well. I could see he snapped out of his state of trance.

"We are helping them right?" he asks, voice quieter than normal.

" Well, your father and I think we should but essentially if you think differently then we will put both you and your sister's interest first."

He gazes off into the wall.

"I think we should. You two need some action in your lives anyways. I'm going to start packing my bags."

He has matured so much over the past couple of years that's its unbelievable.

"I'll see you in a short while."

He nods. I walk downstairs to hear Peeta getting off the phone with Prim.

"What did she say?" I ask him.

"Well, she'll be here by 9.00pm. She's excited to go." AH, Prim. Always looking at the bright side of things. I don't think she understands the seriousness of why we are going. I see Peeta drifting off into the distance.

"Bet you didn't plan for this to happen today did you?" Poor thing, all his plans for a surprise anniversary day, ruined.

"No, certainly didn't." he gives me that cheeky smile I adore. "But it doesn't mean we still cant have some fun!" At that moment he lifts me up and kisses me. His lips are so sweet and the smell of his skin perfumes the air. He is beautiful. I cant help but giggle like a giddy school girl.

"Oh Peeta Mellark… What am I going to do with you?" I swipe the loose hairs on this forehead.

"You see Mrs Mellark, I don't ask for much. All I want is your love forever and your sweet, sweet kisses. " Peeta has become such a sweet talker. Who can resist!

He carries me over his shoulder and brings me up to our room. We have come such a long way since the first Hunger Games. Now the boy with the bread is mine, and its going to stay that way.

/

Waiting for everyone to get ready is such a chore. Prim takes forever in the bathroom, Sabastien is always reading and in his own world, Peeta always asks me if he can help with anything when I clearly don't and Haymitch…. Well, Haymitch is drunk.

I try to usher everyone out the door.

"Come on! For all we know they left us behind already! Get your acts together!" This is really getting on my nerves. Finally everyone manages to assemble outside the house. Even Haymitch. Slowly we walk to the forest.

A strange tingling grows in my chest- nervousness. I didn't really pay attention to it much before but now seeing Lilly by the old electric fence makes my heart beat faster. What if this is the last time I'll ever see District 12 again?

"We thought you wouldn't show. Thank you so much for coming though. I promise to repay you in every way I can." Lilly says while we approach.

"It's really no worries." I sputter out.

Lilly walks us towards the center of the forest where Gale and I used to sit and talk all afternoon. This brings back a lot of fond but painful memories. When I finally snapped out of my dreamworld I realised the shock on everyones faces. What are they looking at? When I looked up, straight ahead of me a metallic red balloon like figure stood in front of me. Now I understand. It must have beem the largest hovercraft I've seen. Believe me, I've seen many.


	7. The Reaping

I think at that point my jaw just dropped. The hovercraft was magnificent, even more majestic then all of those seen and used by the Capitol. It was roundish with a bright shade of metallic red shimmering in the sunlight. Truly beautiful.

"Beautiful, ay?" Lilly's voice breaks my gaze from the beauty of it.

"Yeah, no kidding. Is this like the royal hovercraft?" I couldn't help but asking.

"Uhm no… These are standard issue." She answers with a smirk on her face. Standard issue? How rich is Europa?

"Well stop gawking,, we better board. We have a long day ahead of us." This time it's Peeta's voice which shatters my daydreams. I've been thinking a lot lately. Then again, there is a lot to think about.

In single file with Lilly in the front we climb up the ramp into the hovercraft. I can hear the oohs and ahhs ahead of me.

When I finally reach the top of the ramp I bathe in the beauty of its interior. Just as majestic as it was outside, the inside was lined with carefully stencilled red and white flowers. Bright lights streamed the inside of the cabin emphasising the teak furiniture and shag carpeting. Right in front of me must have been the living room complete with a projector and surround sound all behind a fluffy white couch. On the other side though, was the dining area. A long table full of every type of food was placed on top of it.

"Wow" I guess that's all Sabastien and Prim can say. This is probably the first time they have seen something this grand.

"Well we are taking off in a few minutes, so I suggest everyone takes a seat somewhere." Chrys emerges from the cockpit. Everyone scurries to find a seat. I sit next to Peeta on the couch. Chrys and Lilly sit parallel to us , Sabastien and Prim sit in the dining hall and Haymitch.. Well, he's passed out on the floor. I look around the room as the hovercraft begins to rise. The tinted glass ceilings just took my breath away.

"So these are standard issue hovercrafts?" Peeta asks. I know he's as dumbfounded as me.

"Well, the body of it is but the interior was custom made for our mother." Chrys answers. "Lilly decided to steal it yesterday." She says as though disappointed.

"I did not steal it, I simply borrowed it… Without asking…" Lilly replied. She looks away from Chrys and looks directly at both Peeta and I "So anyways, I took the liberty of taping the whole selection process if you wanted to watch it. " Her eyes seem hollow with sadness.

Thinking about the advantages of knowing the other competitors, both Peeta and I agree.

"Alright then , just give me a moment." Lilly walks up to the television and presses the screen a few times before a seal and music, quite similar to the Capitol's emerges.

"I'm just going to go talk to them" Chrys says before walking away. Seeing herself being chosen must be painful. I don't blame her. Faintly behind me I can hear Chrys, Sabastien and Prim talking. I focus my mind on the screen.

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes appears on the screen wearing a crown. She must be the queen.

"Welcome to the 225th annual Hunger Games!" her voice, hosting the same accent as Chrys and Lilly. "As you all know, it is my greatest pleasure to declare with my absolute sovereignty that the 225th Hunger Games be initiated!"

It makes me sick to my stomach to see the crowds cheer, not knowing the impact it leaves on ones life.

"May the odds be ever in your favour." My skin crawls.

Soon we were watching each representative be chosen. Not much is different from the games in Panem. 

The couple from Precinct One are abnormally huge and strong. Precinct Two on the other hand were scrawny looking kids.

"Precinct one trains their people for the military whereas Precinct Two does research and communication." Lilly points out. It is really unfair.

Soon we reach to Precinct Four, I'm already at the edge of my seat.

"Welcome citizens of Precinct Four. It is the time of year again where a lucky man and woman are chosen to represent you precinct for the 225th Hunger Games!" The woman speaking was tall and rather intimidating; nothing like Effie. The faces in the crowed had faces covered in soot. Didn't Lilly say they did steelwork? "Ladies first." The woman presses a button and the projector screen begins flickering with different names finally stopping . "Chrysanthemum Leigh Devereux! Please take your rightful place as the female representative of Precinct 4!" The camera pans to the crowd where it is apparent Lilly is fighting back.

"You can't do this!" a distant voice yells out. I look over to Lilly where tears are streaming from her face. I stare back into the screen." I volunteer! Anything! Just have me go in ad not her!"

A voice booms out " Im sorry Miss Devereux but Chrysanthemum's fate is sealed. It is after all an honour!" The woman has the most devilish look on her face. "Oh and guards, fingerprint her and make sure she is never out of your sight." I now understand why Lilly said she had exhausted every option. Switching around with Chrysanthemum was not an option.

"Now, our male representative" The screen begins to flicker again before it stops on a name. "Morgan Alan Griffiths!" the clear segregation of the rich and the poor are apparent. The rich begin to applaud profusely. The image of Morgan greatly surprised me. He too was no older that seventeen with black hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He was tall and muscular to the point that when he stood next to Chrys, she looked like a child. He bends down and whispers in Chrys' ear. I wonder what.

"He told me to pick out my casket because I was the first one he was going to kill." Chrys spoke out from behind me.

/

**A/N SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS YESTERDAY! I HAVE BEEN SOO BUSY ! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS GIVEN ME SUPPORT SO FAR BY REVIEWING. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK AMIBOO FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKES IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. I WILL BE SURE TO CORRECT THEM SOON ENOUGH. THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN AND I WILL BE SURE TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT SO YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR A TREAT!**


	8. Spania

I felt my stomach drop. How could someone, let alone family say that to someone else. A deep set anger grew within me. I am going to teach everything I know to her, even if it is the last thing I do.

It took us an additional hour to finally finish the whole list of people. Throughout the film, Peeta was taking notes. Half way through Lilly got up and left. Everyone else just watched in silence. I concentrated to the best of my ability, sizing up all the other representatives.

When the film finally finished the screen went blank but everyone was still quiet. I don't blame them. It seemed that most of the competitors were huge in comparison to Chrys.

Lisa comes out of the cockpit, breaking the silence.

"So, change of plans." She says. Her voice sounds tired. I listen intently to this change of plan "We have to stop by Spania and 'register' your mentors in the Legal building." I just noticed the bags under her eyes. I suspect she has been up all night, making phone calls perhaps?

"What? But initially they said to just call!" Chrys abruptly stands, clearly frustrated.

"Well, it's the Queen's orders. She wants to have dinner," Lilly looks at our direction, "with all of us."

My mind was spinning. I didn't want to do that. What if they slipped my children or Peeta the same poison? I couldn't live with that.

"Don't worry, we aren't going for dinner." Lilly says, looking at Peeta and I. "If they want us to go to Spania, fine; but if mother wants dinner, well then she's going to have to come get it." Chrys nodded in approval. I felt a pang of sadness that Chrys didn't know what was going on with her sister.

"I still don't understand why they want us in Spania." I looked over at Chrys. She has her hand on her chin, thinking.

" I guess they just want to make sure that Katniss is with us. Wouldn't be the first time they wanted us to prove something." Lilly spat out. She walks towards the long dining table.

Everyone stared as they were conversing amongst themselves.

"Well, we'll go to Spania. " Lilly exclaims " Register and all that and then we'll go straight to Britannia." Her face seems so angry.

Not Peeta, the children or I know what to say. Would this put us in a vulnerable situation?

"Think f it this way," Chrys breaks the silence "Spania is one of the nicest precincts we have. Think of it as a tourism opportunity!" Lilly was right, Chrys always saw the bright side of things. I wouldn't be surprised if she would give up her life for a complete stranger.

"This is so exciting!" Prim yelled out " What is Spania like? I've never been out of Panem!" Prim, as usual, so excited. I think she got that from her father. Although, I don't know if her excitement is a good thing at the moment. I think Peeta is speechless as well.

Lilly breaks the silence.

"Well its settled then." She says. "Here's the plan." I listen intently. "Nobody says anything about Sabastien and Prim, we will just say only the three of you came" She points out at Peeta, Haymitch and I. "In the mean time I will arrange security for Prim and Sabastien so they are completely safe." My heart is at ease.

"What about the pilots?" Peeta speaks out "or when we land?" His concerns are legitimate.

"The pilots are sworn to secrecy and Sabastien and Prim will exit the hovercraft via the baggage shoot." She replies " I have contacted the ground staff and they have agreed to keep secrecy."

"What if they don't keep their word?" This time it was me who spoke up.  
>"Spaniards never break their word. They are very big on honour and such." Lilly replies seriously. I trust her.<p>

Everyone is silent. The only noise is Haymitch stirring. He begins to wake up.

" Is there any food?" Haymitch says, still dazed.

It was another hour before we finally landed in Spania. My insides were churning, nervousness struck me hard. Lilly had already brought the children to the cargo area. We stood around the door while Lilly briefed us.

"Nobody mention the children until we arrive in Britannia, its much safer there" her face is so serious. Peeta stands beside me holding my hand. Haymitch on the other hand was sober enough to talk and stay awake.

"Also, if anybody asks about the games, just say it is confidential and the only thing you are allowed to say is that training begins immediately." Everyone nods. I look over to Chrys; her face looks weary. A sudden hissing startled me. The door slowly opened.

"Oh and also, whatever you do, do not wander." Lilly turns around and faces the door. It slowly opens.

I was shocked to see the sea of people standing in front of the hovercraft. I look over to Lilly and Chrys; their faces are just as shocked. I hold on to Peeta's hand tighter.

"What's going on?" Peeta sputters out.

"Looks like they have set up an audience." Chrys says "probably just to interview us."

Lilly sighed.

"You know better than me that mother just wants to make sure that Katniss is with us." Lilly sounds enraged. "The audience is here as witness."

Chrys nods. She must know.

"Just act normal and I'll handle the rest." Lilly begins to walk down the ramp.

For some reason I trust her. She hasn't given me any reason to doubt so far.

Peeta and I begin walking down the ramp as well with Chrys, Lilly and Haymitch in front of us.

A sudden booming startles me. It takes me awhile to realise it's a voice.

"Welcome back Lilly and Chrysanthemum!" The Queen's voice sends shivers up my spine. I realise that the crowd stays silent, "Oh and also a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs Mellark along with Mr. Abernathy, Chrysanthemum's mentors!" The way she said our names gave me chills. If I hadn't known better I would say that I could hear the evil in her voice.

**A/N I am so sorry for not writing for so long! Its just that Ive been so busy with rugby practice and work. I promise I will write two chapters tomorrow! SORRY! Do comment, I know this chapter is a little short and I wouldn't say that it was my favourite but still review. What should I do next?**


	9. The Queen

It We continue walking down. I suddenly realise the solemn looks on the people of Spania's faces. It reminded me a lot of the faces of the people in District 12 on the day of the Reaping.

"Spania is also known as Precinct 10." Chrys whispers beside me. Lilly is way ahead, walking with her head held high." It provides Europa with automotive technologies."

There was only one district in Panem which specialised in technology. I suppose since they have more districts here their work is more specialised.  
>I feel Peeta's grip tighten around my hand as we near the end of the ramp.<p>

I look up to see the Queen's face. Although her hair is curled and silver her face does not look that old. She wears a ballgown that looks really expensive. Everyone else in Spania though just has normal clothes , although they all seem to be too skinny. I look over to Peeta and see him just scanning the crowd. My heart thumps inside my chest cavity as I walk closer towards the podium.

"Mother.." Lilly says.

" Why Lillyfred, I did not expect you to be able to make it to Panem." The Queen's smile widens, making my skin crawl." I hope you took care of my hovercraft."

This time Chrys speaks "Mother.." She curtseys.

"Chrysanthemum, I hope your escapade was pleasant. I certainly did not expect you to be able to convince them ; I suppose I thought wrong."

The Queen then came to look at Haymitch, Peeta and I. Chills ran up my spine

"Well for rebels the three of you seem awfully quiet." Her face breaks into a big grin.

"Its been a long day mother." Chrys replies.

I clench my fists harder as I fill up with rage. This is like Panem all over again.

"We are just here to register them and then we are off to Britannia." Lilly says, her voice sharp like daggers. "We won't be staying for dinner or any of that nonsense. Chrys has to begin training and I certainly cannot put up with your antics tonight."

I am surprised by how forward Lilly spoke. Anger flashed across her face. I've seen little sparks of this anger when Lilly speaks of her mother but never before this intense; especially in front of a crowd of thousands.

If the Queen was embarrassed or even angry her face did not show any of it at all. She just continued to smile. I could feel Peeta shift uneasily beside me.

"Well dear, I'm afraid that is out of the question." A soft chuckle escapes her lips " I am hosting a luncheon this afternoon and I have invited all the representatives and their mentors to come. It would be a great dishonour and a shame that the female representative of Britannia and her mentors are not present. Dont you think?"

I could see the guards behind her twitch. I now understand, if we do not go we would be forced to.

Lilly looks and both Peeta and I and nods.

"Alright mother, you win." Lilly's voice full of exasperation "We'll be there at the banquet hall at 7"

"Splendid!"

Lilly and Chrys walk off the platform and lead us towards the building with the words "AIRPORT" printed on its exterior.

"What is going on!" Haymitch exclaims. He's finally sober but I think he still isn't catching up that well. He isn't exactly a morning person.

Lilly turns around, her face red with anger.

"I am so sorry..!" Her voice cracks as she turns to punch the wall. Her anger is radiating from her being. "I knew this was going to happen! I know you guys didn't sign up for this and I am so sorry, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are out of harms way"

" It's okay Lilly, don't worry about it. I doubt any of us are mad at you. It was totally out of your control." Peeta says. He has always been so kind to everyone, till now it amazes me.

I decide I should say my piece too.

"We have handled some pretty stressful situations ourselves. Don't worry about it too much." I pat her on the shoulder.

"Thank you for your consideration." Lilly gives off a little smile.

I almost forget Chrys is in the room until she suddenly speaks up "Now, we need to figure out what we are going to wear and what we are going to do about Prim and Sabastien."

We have been walking around the streets of Spania for three hours now and I still cant stop admiring the infrastructure of the precinct. It looks so different compared to Panem. Spania has an air of the old world to it, the buldings are still made of rock andcars still drive around the stone streets.

"If you are wondering why Spania isn't dilapidated its because Spania is where the Queen lives and she maintains how it looks. Wouldn't say the same for the other precincts though." Chrys pipes up. "It is sort of like the Capitol of Europa."

That makes sense. Its just Peeta, Chrys and myself walking. Haymitch is at the ocal pub, drinking his way out of his sorrows, Lilly went to arrange our accommodations and transportation and Prim and Sabastien are apparently following Lilly around. Us on the other hand are looking for things suitable to wear for a Sovereign Ball. So far we have found Peeta a tuxedo and myself a dress. It has been so long since I've worn a dress and high heels.

"Alright, Im going to try to talk to Roberto and ask him if him and his team are available to do everyone's hair and makeup tonight" Chrys says. I feel really bad that we aren't talking to much to her. Shes trying so hard. Its just what do we say, what do I say? "You can continue walking on if you wish and I'll just catch up."

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit" I say. "Thank you, for doing all this for us."

A smile creeps up on Chrys' face

"No, I should be thanking you" She replies

**Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was grounded all this time and I told my sister to update it for me but sshe kept on procrastinating! I will be writing a chapter everyday now so don't you worry! I want to thank everyone for their support and I am so thankful that you are even reading my story! Thanks so much! xoxoxoxxo**


End file.
